


A Night of Many Firsts

by slythiewrites



Category: AOMG, H1GHR Music
Genre: Woodie GoChild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythiewrites/pseuds/slythiewrites
Summary: Sik-K and Woodie Gochild set off into the night on a mission to do one thing: have fun.





	A Night of Many Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I can't put the character tags on mobile. Waaaack.

  1. Friends



 

Woodie and Sik had been in the studio for a while. It was Friday, nearing 11PM but they were still inside, the red light outside the door let Jay and Cha Cha know they were still recording. Jay opened the door quietly, peeking his head inside. Sik and Woodie were both in the booth, doing what sounded a lot more like bullshitting than being productive H1GHR musicians.

 

“I'm so ill, ya honey wanna feel, we don't need no pills ya I'm so illllll!” Sik-K’s hands moved in the air around the mic as he really got into the song.

 

Woodie was hype. His small body writhed with energy like a small puppy, and his...dreads bounced up and down under his sunglasses. Sik-K was also dancing and jumping around like they were doing a performance or a music video. Jay outright laughed at the site. Cha Cha slid into the studio behind Jay, wanting to see what was going on. He didn't expect the actual studio to be dark, or to see both artists in the booth, rapping over one of his throw away beats.

 

“Kay, aye we be sippin, why you trippin, H1GHR music brangin bangers cop my suit right off the hanga-”

 

Sik pulled off his headphones. “Where are you goin with that?”

 

Woodie frowned. ”If you'd have let me finish-”

 

But Sik was cutting him off again, shooting his eyes over to the glass where Jay and Cha Cha could now be seen. Cha Cha's arms were crossed over his chest and he shook his head with an amused smile. Jay stood there with a wide, goofy grin on his face.

 

Woodie’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ as they both pulled down their sunglasses. Sik-K straightened his face out and nodded at the two on the other side of the glass. Woodie turned off the music with a remote control they hadn't noticed him holding. Cha Cha snorted and Jay slapped his arm.

 

“Why are they so…??” His fingers picked at the air in front of him as he visibly failed to grasp at words to apply to Woodie and Sik-K. The two eyed Cha Chad movements, unable to hear them at the moment, and then looked at each other through their sunglasses.

 

Jay crossed the small studio to pause the track. He hit the button for the mic so they could all hear each other.

 

“Aye, it's fucking 11 on a Friday night. Y'all ain't got shit to do?”

 

Sik looked over at Woodie again. Woodie nodded ever so slightly, neither Jay nor Cha Cha perceived it. Hell, Sik doesn't even know if he saw him nod but he knew what it meant anyway. _Liquor store_. Sik-K and Woodie turned back to Jay, not saying a word. Jay shifted his gaze for a minute awkwardly.

 

“Do y'all wanna ride? I assume you're drinking tonight.”

 

Their faces erupted into large, devious grins and they slapped their hands together before Woodie turned to Jay.

 

“Yaa- take us to the liquor store by my hotel, hyungs?!”

 

“Yaa, let's go _now_ though. No you can't finish...whatever that was.” Cha Cha shook his head and laughed again.

  


“You can drop us here, hyung.” Woodie spoke out suddenly. Sik-K did not show doubt on his face but he wondered why Woodie wanted to be dropped off behind the store instead of infront. Cha Cha slowed the car down.

 

Jay, however, turned to him from the passenger's seat with a very suspicious eye.

 

“Wait, why?”

 

Sik-K kept his face blank, as did Woodie. Then after what seemed like a few moments he shrugged. As Cha Cha came to a stop, the two unckled their seats n climbed out.

 

“Thanks.” Sik-K said and they both headed across the alley to the liquor store exit.

 

“Should we wait?” Jay asked.

 

“In _my_ car?” Cha Cha chuckled. “I don't want to be near any Sik-K and Woodie Gochild adventures. I know they be into some shit.” He said as he drove away.

 

 

Meanwhile Sik-K and Woodie were almost to the liquor store.

 

“I never stole a bottle before.” Woodie said. Sik-K smiled broadly. That explained it. If Cha Cha parked up front and they ran from the store with alcohol, Jay and Cha Cha would be very upset.

 

“I'll distract the cashier, you go first.” He said.

 

Woodie slipped in first and Sik-K waited a few moments before going in himself. He could see Woodie eyeing his options behind the counter and Sik-K really hoped his friend would pick something simple like a shitty vodka that he could grab off the shelf n run with. Luckily for Sik-K, the cashier was a very bored looking young woman with red, glazed eyes. She was clearly stoned.

 

She stared at him from the moment he walked in, her eyes staring right into his face. He felt unnerved for a quick second until her gaze changed. She looked confused now, or as if she was trying to understand what she was seeing. Sik-K knew that face anywhere. She was a fan. Her head tilted to the side and she squinted. He continued towards the counter and smiled as he took his sunglasses off, sporting a mouthful of grills. That did the trick as the woman's eye opened wide with shock.

 

“Yoooo!” She covered her mouth with her fist. “This is wild! Fucking Sik-K! I love your music! Okay. Hi. Hey, welcome to this fucking liquor store that I hate. How can I help you, sir?”

 

Sik-K read her name tag: Jaz.

 

“Umm, I am trying to get some Hennessy.”

 

Jaz snorted. “You and everyone else. My boss had to pay more so we raised the prices.” She turned to the shelf and pulled the key from a chair under her shirt. She opened the cabinet and pulled it out, placing it on the counter.

 

“That's all you want?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

 

Woodie peeked out from an aisle behind her and shook his head, pointing behind Sik-K before dropping down to the floor again. Jaz followed his gaze but saw nothing over there.

 

“Umm no. I neeeeed-” Sik-K turned around to see what was nearest the door. “Those.” He smiled over his shoulder as nice as he could, pointing towards display Woodie couldn't see from where he crouched.

 

Jaz looked Sik-K up and down with a look oddly reminiscent to one Cha Cha sported often.

 

“Uhh, can you do that?!” She asked him.

Sik-K couldn't help but laugh loudly.

 

“Hey, I mean- I know you grown but I just thought- maybe- you know what? Lemme stop.” Jaz put her hands up in resignation. She placed one hand on the counter and hopped over with practiced ease, though she could have easily lifted it instead.

 

“What flavor? You look like a fruity kind of guy.” She said with a wink and a laugh. Sik-K was positive he heard Woodie snort, but he ignored it as he followed Jaz across the store. She leaned on the locked cabinet full of rolling papers and glass utensils.

 

“You like fruity guys?” Sik-K asked, facing her. His eyebrows hiked suggestively, though he held his charming smile.

 

“I don't like guys at all.” Her expression was even, but Sik felt his own face growing hot.

 

“Uhh, strawberry-kiwi, I guess.” He said, turning his eyes away from hers. Jaz nodded with a barely suppressed grin on her face and opened the cabinet.

 

Over her shoulder, Sik-K could see Woodie staring up at the top shelf, too short to reach the one he wanted. He looked back at them for just a second mouthing something to Sik-K that he couldn't quite discern and then he tested one of the lower shelves with his foot. Jaz snapped the glass door shut and began to lock it. Sik-K and Woodie both jumped at the sound.

 

“Wait!” Sik-K yelled, his hand closing down on hers. “I mean, not like that, sorry, I just wasn't done picking. I _should_ hurry though.” He said pointedly, pulling his hand off her just as quickly. He stared at the various apparati in front of him.

 

Jaz made a face and looked around awkwardly. There were no other customers vying for her attention, so she didn't see the need to hurry.

 

“Umm, can I get a white owl white grape, too?”

 

“Damn, okay. I see you Sik-K.” She laughed and reached back in for the wrap. Woodie was standing on the second shelf, trying to grab something off the top.

 

“Anything else?” She asked with an airy chuckle.

 

“A stool would be great.” He murmured, eyeing his stupid friend.

 

“A _what_?”

 

“Ahh! A- a-”

 

“Spool?” she offered, reaching in to grab what he assumed to be a _spool_. The wrapping read hemp wick.

 

Sik-K nodded, grateful as hell that Woodie was finally climbing down the damn shelves and slipping under the counter.

 

“You need a lighter too, I assume?” Jaz said, carrying his items to the front. Woodie slipped through the aisles silently and out of the open door undetected.

 

It was 2018. Where was their alarm bell?

 

“Here you go! Enjoy your night.” Jaz smiled.

 

Sik-K held out his hand but she fed it through and hung it off his wrist. He nodded so antsy to get out of that store he practically ran once she had his stuff bagged up. Woodie was ambling down the sidewalk a ways, grinning like the fool he was.

 

“I can't believe she didn't see you, climbing up the shelves!” Sik-K held up the hand with the black bag on his wrist.

Woodie laughed as he passed the bottle.

 

“You do kinda look like a fru-”

 

Sik-K cast him a glance and the other couldn't help but laugh again.

 

“Remy Martin Louis XIII?”

 

“That shit is mad expensive.” Woodie nodded with a smile.

 

“Crack it open!” Sik handed it back to Woodie, bag dangling off his wrist. Woodie nodded towards the black bag.

 

“You get a soda?”

 

Sik-K shook his head and shrugged. “Nah. We’re close to the club anyway.”

 

“Well let's smoke first!” Woodie exhaled sharply after taking a drink.

 

“With what weed?” Sik-K asked, taking the bottle from Woodie and taking a sip.

 

Woodie nodded. “Right.”

 

They were just a few blocks from the club where AOMG was hosting a party. There were a few people in the parking lot they were now walking through. It belonged to a large shopping center, and people were milling about. Towards the edge however, they saw about cars lined up side to side, with doors and trunks wide open. Music poured from the cars, all playing the same bass laden song.

 

“Idea.” Sik-K said, guiding them towards the obnoxious crowd. Woodie nodded and they both dropped their sunglasses again.

 

Sik-K looked through the crowd, until he found what he was looking for- smoke. They followed it to one of the cars. Inside sat two femmes, one rolling and one smoking.

 

“Who are you?” The one in the passenger's seat asked loudly trying to be heard over the music. She had one foot on the dash and the other outside of the car, just the tip of her toe grazing the ground. She looked them both over curiously, a slight smile on her lips. The femme in the driver's side leaned over the center console on her elbows and smirked at Woodie as she licked the inside of the wrap.

 

“That one's cute. With the purple glasses.” She gave the wrap a smooth closure.

 

“We are looking for something you might have.” Sik-K said to the smoking one. She nodded and hit the blunt again, smoke curling around her face.

 

“What's in the bag?” She asked instead of answering his question.

 

“A wrap, some papers, a lighter and a hemp wick?” He finished off somewhat uncertain about the _spool_.

 

“How much you want?” She yelled as she leaned over to rummage through the glove compartment. The driver leaned over, resting her arms on the other’s back while she held the unlit blunt to them.

 

Sik-K smiled his ever charming smile and handed it to Woodie who nodded in thanks.

 

“We gotchu, Woodie.” The driver winked and sat back in her seat. The passenger came up with two baggies.

 

“Shiiiiiiiiit.” Sik-K breathed out. She laughed a light tinkling sound and shrugged as she handed them over.

 

“I’m sorry but you think the whole town don't know y'all here?”

 

Sik gave a small chuckle himself and shrugged.

 

“Have fun. And be safe with that shit. I didn't know y'all could party like that.” Sik-K looked over at Woodie who shrugged. They said their thanks and made their way through the crowd of people towards the other side of the parking lot.

  


\----

 

They smoked and drank the walk over. It took twenty slow minutes but it felt like no time to the two friends as they buzzed their way down the street. An occasional fan would drive by and yell out their names, but their walk was mostly interrupted.

 

Until Woodie started puking in the alley, that is.

 

“Ohhhhhhhh goodness.” Woodie groaned as he retched the last bit of his stomach’s contents out.

 

“Fucking sick.” Sik-K said as he puffed on yet another cigarette. He should have bought a pack inside the store. For some reason, the smoke in his lungs felt like the end of a cat's tail stroking his throat and lungs, fuzzy and kinda warm.

 

“Ugh but I feel soo good. This is the club?!” Woodie asked, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

 

“Yaaa, shit.”

 

“We gotta go through the front?” Woodie asked. Sik-K shrugged and put out his cigarette.

 

“Just climb the fence. I don't wanna wait in line.” Sik chuckled.

 

“Tonight is a night of many first! Snatching bottles and sneaking into clubs for me, thizzin for you-”

 

“ _What?_ ” Sik-K interrupted, as he and Woodie climbed their way over the chain link fence.

 

“Thizzing! Look it up.” Woodie’s laugh was so carefree as they hopped down from the fence and to the backdoor of the club.

 

“We gotta wait. For someone to come in. Then we'll pretty much have to rush the door.” Sik said, lighting another cigarette and throwing the other butt into the large dumpster.

 

They stood around drunkenly joking and throwing out lines for raps again. Woodie grabbed his phone from his pocket and went live on IG. He stood in front of Sik-K who was still freestyling. The sunglasses hid their dilated eyes, pupils encompassing the entirety of their iris’s. The bass from the club was pumping in the background. Sik-K kept going, Woodie acting as hype man as he rapped along to the beat.

 

Then to their left, the club door opened. Both their heads snapped as the watched the working stick a rock at the door to keep it from closing and began to bring out bags of trash. They looked at each other and and their mischievous grins spread again. Each breaking into a run, the club worker started with fright and then began yelling.

 

“What are you doing back here?! Hey! No!”

 

He was too late though, as the two had already ducked inside and closed the door behind them. He pounded on the door fruitlessly, and Sik-K leaned against the wall of the narrow hallway and laughed. Woodie lifted his phone and gave a peace sign before killing the live video.

 

“Let's go party!” He smiled brightly and pulled Sik-K down the hall with an eager anticipation.

 

The man's small hands in his felt warm, and Sik-K realized that he was sweating a bit. A few of the club workers cst them odd glances to see them in the back of the club, but they were on the VIP list, so no one questioned them or the empty bottle Sik carried in his free hand.

 

The club was packed, bodies on bodies grinding on the dancefloor. It was _hot_ and the bodies pressing against him weren't helping in temperature but he noticed how good it felt to have the bodies pressed so closely against him. Bass pounded through the giant speakers placed about the club. Sik could feel it in his chest, or maybe that was his heart, he wasn't sure. Woodie jumped around through the crowd, pulling Sik with him as they reached the center of the floor.

 

Flashing lights illuminated the faces of the crowd in reds and greens and blues. The song seemed to get louder, and it took a very long while for him to realize that it was his song, Party (Shut Down), playing. Before he knew it he was dancing in that way that he does, arms up in front of his chest as he shimmied to Crush’s part. The crowd sang along loudly, bodies still pressed up against him. Sik-K felt his eyes rolling back in his head from the overwhelming sensations. Instead of the usual black, the insides of his eyes were green and blue and red just like the lights. His free hand wandered to Woodie’s hair, laughing at the way the texture felt on his skin.

 

“Water!” Woodie yelled, pulling Sik back into the moment.

 

They were off again, Woodie guiding Sik-K towards the VIP section where their crew was surely waiting.

 

Jay and Cha Cha were sitting at a booth with Simon, laughing loudly over the music. Sik-K laughed even though he didn't know what was funny, besides him. He felt so funny. He laughed again and Woodie just shook his head and smiled back.

 

“Peakin!” He said. Sik-K didn't know what it meant but he nodded, stifling his giggles as they approached the booth.

 

“There you are! Why are you guys sneaking into the fucking club like a pair of hoodlums?” Simon asked, clapping a large hand on Sik-K’s back.

 

The two shared a look and laughed for just a second before stopping in unision. Woodie poured two glasses of water with one hand and then he let go of Sik’s hand to pass him one, and they both gulped the drinks quickly.

 

“It's on your fucking IG!” Jay laughed. “What have you guys been up to? It's been three yearrs since we dropped you off!” He slurred.

 

“Hours.” Simon corrected, eyeing the two suspiciously.

 

“And the sun has hella set yet you're still wearing your sunglasses. You look like a vampire slayer with a sidekick.” Cha Cha laughed, tongue loose with alcohol.

 

Jay laughed with him, but Woodie and Sik-K just shrugged, though their smiles said serious fuckery had been afoot.

 

“I just been chilling, hanging out with my friend!” Woodie broke out, jumping up onto the table suddenly.

 

“Whoa!” Cha Cha said, snatching his drink from Woodie’s path. “Get off the table, Woodie!” He yelled, though he was smiling wildly.

 

“Baby I ain't goin nowheree!” Woodie sang to Cha Cha, which caused sik to begin laughing uncontrollably.

 

“How you gon- you know what?” Cha Cha put his hands up and made the same face Jaz from the store had made at Sik-K just a few hours before.

 

“Just...have a little fun, Cha Cha!” Woodie bounced on the table to the beat, Sik recognized the song as OGZ, and he began to sing along, also hopping up onto the table.

 

The club lights swung to them and the crowd began watching, cheering and screaming at Woodie and Sik-K being foolish on the table.

  
“This _friendship_ is going to cost us a lot of money. I see it now.” Simon said downing his drink.


End file.
